Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by UniqueRosePetals12
Summary: They woke up; a noise had startled them. They looked to the other side of the bed, and sighed; it was empty, again. It seemed like yesterday that they were in love, they had walked in the rain, they had crouched beside the toilet, alone, making a mess of themselves. Oh wait, it was. Song-Fic, Three Shot.


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in… ALMOST THREE MONTHS?! I actually haven't realized it's been so long… Gomen… To any readers of "And The List Goes On And On", I haven't abandoned the story. I just need to re-watch some episodes, and I haven't had ANY time to do that. A full explanation will be in the next chapter, so you will know just what the heck is going on. I just needed to write something because I'm pretty sure you guys thought I was dead. So, without further ado (thanks to my rambling), I present to you, the first part of this story.**

**And… Action!**

* * *

Song: Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder (Migikata no chou)

Band: VOCALOID

Singer: Kagamine Rin

Side: Kagamine Rin

Artist: NoriP (のりぴー) and Mizuno Yu Ryo (水野悠良)

Translator: Kisekikui (YouTube)

Disclaimer: Just so I won't get sued (stupid lawyers…), I do not own VOCALOID, Kagamine Rin, NoriP, YouTube, Kisekikui's YouTube account, the translation, or anything else I didn't mention. I only own this account, my ideas, and my pitiful yet busy life.

Notes: Lyrics will be in italics **AND **bold. Point of Views will change for each chapter, so pay attention to the adjectives. I have used the Kisekikui translated version, which means that the lyrics may not be as you know them. Kisekikui's version was taken from the PV.

* * *

_**A purple butterfly, sits on my right shoulder**_

_The bow atop my head and chest bounce as my feet hit the ground repeatedly. My cape slapped my back. I could hear him calling my name, over and over. I sealed my eyes shut, and put my hands to my biceps, a red tattoo branding one of them. That wasn't my main concern. It was getting away from him. My (tiny) black shorts rubbed together, and the cold bit my thighs._

_I run and run and run. I never want to look back. It was just a game. I was stupid to believe him. No, he's the stupid one. He's the one that played with my emotions. I keep running, though I don't go anywhere._

_**We share a kiss, in the corner of the room**_

_I cringe at the thought, and fall to the ground._

_**I know feelings of sadness**_

_The tears stream down my face, overwhelming me. The sting of the salt on my skin tickles, but I don't laugh._

_He's gaining on me, but I simply ignore him._

_**The piano resounds, in dissonance**_

_The ringing of the notes hurt my ears. I cup my ears, the sound so horrible and unharmonic. I scream._

* * *

There was a soft rustling, and my aqua eyes snap open, piercing the darkness.

_**A noise during a nightmare quickly wakes me**_

Blue eyes similar to my own greet me, and I jump back, startled.

"Meow."

I sigh in relief; it was only Muffin, my cat.

I pet the grey cat and furrow my eyebrows. My blonde hair was stuck to my forehead, and my (oversized) t-shirt was drenched in sweat, and it hugged my gentle curves.

"Did I… have a nightmare?"

My voice was raspy and quiet, as if I had just screamed. I rubbed it gently, and racked my brain for an answer. I gasped in realization, and I felt sad all over again.

_**No matter what it's about,**_

I grunted remembering the cause of the dream.

_**don't they all start with some trivial?**_

I rub my eyes gently, in an attempt to get the sleep out of them, and I yawn. I look over to my right, and read the digital clock. The brightness stings and I narrow my eyes.

"Two A.M."

I fall back onto my back, my forearm over my eyes.

"It's too damn early. I need to try to go back to sleep."

_**It bothers me beautifully, when you wonder where would be best**_

I groan, and shift to my left side.

_**And you puzzle me at me at night,**_

I scan the other side of the bed; it was undisturbed.

_**when you're not there**_

"Where the hell are you?"

_From the looks of it, he hasn't been here all night…_

_Good._

I sit up, and jump of the bed. I slowly shuffle to the bathroom. The bedroom isn't that big, yet it still feels like an eternity getting to my destination.

I gently turned the doorknob, and flick the light-switch with my other hand. I groan again at the bright light, and step towards the sink. I turn the cold water on and splash my face repeatedly. _I'm obviously not going to sleep while think of him… _ I thought my mouth turning into a frown. _ And since I can't get away from him in my DREAMS, I might as well wake up. It makes no difference._

I look on the long counter towards my right, filled with all sorts of things: makeup, pencils, various drawings, and pictures.

My eyes lazily glazed the countertop, until I spot one thing that made me stop in my tracks.

I reached out and grasped the object delicately, as if it were a butterfly (my favorite insect). A small smile graced my face as I looked at the object.

Inside of a small purple frame, was a picture of Boomer and me at the amusement park, on one of our first dates.

"I remember that like it was yesterday."

I really did remember everything, from when she spilled her ice cream, to when Boomer almost threw up on the Tilt-A-Whirl. I felt my hand reach out, and grab something. I realized what it was. I picked up the object, and put it towards my eye.

I put on the makeup, as if it were routine.

I looked at myself in the mirror,

_**Long eyelashes, eyeliner like crescent moon, a glittering lip on my eyelids.**_

My eyes outlined in dark eyeliner, the purple eye-shadow adorning my eyelids, it perfectly complemented my short curly hair. He liked it better that way, rather than my natural look.

I hated it.

I punched the mirror, the sound of crunching glass beneath my knuckles.

I hated him.

Even as the blood trickled down my arm, I still held my stance. They would just turn into scars. It hardly even bothered me anymore.

I was a crime-fighter, after all.

_**A purple butterfly sits on my right shoulder.**_

He took everything from me.

_**We share a kiss in the corner of the room.**_

My first kiss.

_**I know feelings of sadness.**_

Even my virginity.

_**The piano resounds,**_

The bastard.

_**In dissonance**_

I'd wiped the makeup off my face, but in a way, Boomer's right.

With tears streaming down my face, and makeup running down my cheeks, it reminded me of the fateful day in the rain.

* * *

_I didn't have an umbrella, but it was raining. Hard._

_**Wet by the rain, my hair is strangely cold**_

_I had fingered my hair, but it was damp and limp._

_I looked over at you, and I had instantly felt relieved to see you. But instead of being with me, you walked past me, and walked over to shelter, wrapping your arms around yourself, and hastily making your way out of the rain, completely ignoring yme. The look on you face looked sorrowful, but your actions were different. _

_As Blossom used to say, "Actions speak louder than words."_

_I had trudged my way home that day, and had felt eyes watching me. I assumed they were his and continued walking anyway; I might as well start ignoring him. After all, I knew he had cheated on me, and just wanted me to come back to him. He knew that I would always be the forgiving one. _

_Well, the bastard's got something coming for him._

_The coldness started to get to me_

_**I vomit my loneliness into the toilet, shaking and waiting**_

"_Why did you abandon me?"_

_Cough._

"_Why am I alone?"_

_Cough._

"_Why… do you hate me?"_

* * *

The memory itself made me want to vomit; I used to be so weak, so dependent. He was bad news anyways.

_**Chasing after what I'm running from, and above that returning something**_

Why had I always acted so gay…

_**Is it alright that I'm laughing earnestly,**_

…When I was so alone?

_**And feeling hurt?**_

I took a good look at myself

_**Red nails,**_

Chipped and broken, yet I didn't want to clean them off, I had those from the day in the rain. I didn't want to forget him…

…Just yet.

_**A cheap ring,**_

Still in its box since the day he gave it to me. I had never really liked it, but it wasn't right of me to say so.

All my memories of him and me…

_**and an increasing amount of painful piercings**_

My heart began to pound, and my tears began to overflow,

_**Hold my warped body**_

I wanted to hold him.

To embrace him.

_**I'll fill no one but you**_

Your responses never made sense. Even after all the begging.

"_**Is that so?" As if I understand**_

I'd go back and apologize myself but…

_**I've already crossed the line**_

I sat there in the bedroom, feeling as if my life had been shattered.

_**I know all there is to know about regret,**_

I wished he would've known…

_**and only that much is able to wake my senses**_

That I loved him.

If only, if only…

I was now screaming pointlessly, my body shaking

"Please…please…please."

_**I've gone mad, so stop me **_

I was now bawling hysterically. I wished he'd save me.

_**Comfort me this instant**_

I began slipping away, everything getting dark.

My sobs are still going, and I'm still shaking.

_What's happening?_

* * *

I'm in the white area again, dressed in my outrageous attire.

_**A purple butterfly sits on my right shoulder**_

I see him, staring back at me, his eyes piercing mine. As if by looking at my eyes, he could see my very soul.

He probably could.

I was an open book to him now.

Events of days before replay in my mind.

_**We share a kiss in the corner of the room**_

I start crying again, tears dripping silently off my chin.

_**I know feelings of sadness**_

He continues to stare, just like the day in the rain.

Regret.

Regret.

Regret.

_**The piano resounds **_

_**In dissonance~**_

Why?

_Why?_

"Why?"

_**Wow wowow la la la la la**_

_**La la la la lala la**_

_**La la la la lala la-**_

_**La-la-la—**_

I look up, and he has disappeared.

_**Yeah (eah, eah, eah)**_

The piano is playing again. The ringing of the notes hurts my ears. I cup my ears, the sound so horrible and unharmonic. I scream. Only this time,

He can't come to comfort me.

* * *

**So… How'd ya like it? Took me about two and a half hours to make, SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Just kidding, I can't make you do anything. But I CAN use my mind to make you hit the review button. Wanna see? I'm doing it right now. You're probably feeling a tingling sensation right now… But seriously, I would love a review, and constructive criticism is always good for young writers like me. So pwetty pwease with cherry on top, review!**

* * *

If you want the PV and sorts, here you go!

PV:

watch?v=-ZzRbFMHPKQ

You can buy the song on iTunes or AmazonMP3, if you love it that much.

If you want anything else, just PM me to give it to you. Okay?


End file.
